Sexy road trip
by StrawberryAngelWings712
Summary: Toshirou has been convinced by his friends to go on a road trip from California to Wisconsin, to visit Momo’s friend Nicole. Can Toshirou handle that much time locked inside a car with Momo? Or will there temptations cave in.


Toshirou has been convinced by his friends to go on a road trip from California to Wisconsin, to visit Momo's friend Nicole. Can Toshirou handle that much time locked inside a car with Momo? Or will there temptations cave in.

Rated T for teen!!

WOOT!! I don't own bleach or any of it's sources!!

Okay I live in California , just like Momo and Toshirou in this story.

And My best friend Nicole lives in Wisconsin!!! So I put her in this story because she is awesome!!!! We were very hyper talking on the phone last night and this story just came into my head!! I hope you like it!!

Sry that I have been putting new stories up instead of updating, it's just that if I don't write it down I will forget it!!!

So I'm just going to put them all out there!!!

* * *

Toshirou was trying really hard to concentrate on the road while he was driving, but failing miserably.

Beside him on the seat, sat Momo.

In Toshirou's eyes : the sexiest women alive!

He couldn't believe she had talked him into this.

They were on there way to Wisconsin to visit her friend Nicole!!

Toshirou and Momo lived in California.

So this was going to be horrible.

It's not that Momo was a bad person to be around, she was a great person to be around.

By now Toshirou had already imagined a million things he could do to her in this car if he just pulled over., and they barely were out of the driveway.

But pulling over wouldn't be too smart since orihime and ichigo were tailing along behind us.

Momo does not know what she got herself into.

Knowing Momo once he pulled over a leaned toward her, she would probably ask " you wanna play cards?" And giggle over his facial expressions.

He didn't even know why he was torturing himself so much. He didn't want to do this but…….

* * *

"Oh come on" his strawberry headed friend had coaxed him.

Orihime was still clinging to our conversation, while lingering in the background thinking know one notice.

Ichigo put out his hands and counted on his fingers " dude, I have five reason's why you should go on this road trip with Momo. You want to hear?" he asked and then answered to quick for Toshirou to even open his mouth to speak " of course you want too, you're such a good friend…. Okay 1. she's HOT !"

Orihime had caught that and threw him a sharp glance like a knife flying across the room.

He didn't notice and continued " 2. Me and orihime are going and if you didn't go she would be lonely.

3. She's HOT!! 4. You like her and 5. Uhhh.. ..She's HOT!!" he finished and smirked as if he had accomplished something.

Toshirou glared at him and stated " that doesn't count, ever other one was "she's hot" he tried to imitate him as pathetically as possible.

Ichigo smiled " dude that's a good enough reason to say ten times"

He barely had time to finish his sentence before orihime hit him in the head.

She politely looked at Toshirou and said " you should join us, it will be fun."

She hit him one more time before walking towards the kitchen.

" ichigo you are not getting any of my dinner I cooked for you." she said angrily.

Ichigo faced her " what is it?"

Orihime turned to the stove and turned it off while reading the ingredients,

" well there's celery, red bean buns, and a cup of this stuff you left in the fridge last night." she smiled happily to herself but quickly darkened and turned away " but you aren't getting any of my yummy dinner, I'm giving you're share to Toshirou ."

Toshirou held up his hands apologetically " sorry Orihime but me and Momo are going out to eat."

Ichigo seem to like the idea of eating at a restaurant " babe, why don't we go to you're favorite restaurant tonight?" Ichigo asked his girlfriend, probably trying to avoid death.

She turned to him " that would be nice, I will get ready, But tonight I'm not going to look at you!" and she stormed off.

Toshirou laughed and opened the pale door " I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." Toshirou said over his shoulder.

* * *

And now he is here, in a car physically and mentally torturing himself.

Toshirou had just stopped himself from thinking another dirty thought when Momo squealed " oh my gosh! I love this song." as she cranked up the radio and started dancing.

How ironically torturous.

'candy shop'

This song brought on him another wave of dirty thoughts.

Momo started singing when the walkie talky went off and ichigo said " do you guys want to eat breakfast at the black bear diner before we leave town?"

Toshirou pulled the walkie talky down from where it hung and responded " yeah sure."

He looked towards Momo, her expression was confused " why do we have that again?" she asked pointing towards the walkie talky.

Toshirou handed it to her and answered " so we can keep in contact of what were doing." and he smiled at her trying to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

Hey!! I hope you liked the first chapter!!

In the next chapter they are going to break down in Oregon and Ichigo and Toshirou are convinced they don't need a manual to fix it!! Because they are men!!

How many roads will a man go down before they admit there lost?

They will NEVER admit it!!!

Please, please, please review!!!


End file.
